srythfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lords of Ogredom
General Information This challenge has a little more variety than The Bone Horde Challenge. Most opponents here are ogres, with some undead possible. See Battlegrounds Challenges for information, key concepts, tips & rewards common to all Challenges. Game Information * Type: Combat * Object: Earn a spot on the leaderboard for this challenge by winning as many consecutive combats as you can. * Standard Victory: Defeat a single ogre in combat. Prerequisites * Entry Fee * The Caves of Westwold Specific Information The following information is specific to this challenge, and differs from the "common" information accordingly: * Foes' Difficulty Progression: ** Stamina Points for Standard ogres start at 75 and increases according to levels, EXCEPT the special enemies you fight every fifth level (see ) ... *** Levels 1-29: Starts at 75 and increases by +5 (level 1 is 75, level 2 is 80, etc.) *** Levels 31-??: Starts at 255 and increases by +6 ** Level 1 is 9+ at MR 75, and increases by +3 each round, but jumps by +6 when it is an Ogre Lord (see the table in Talk). ** More frequent and damaging Specials. ** They have a chance (before combat) of summoning a Rock of varying size, you can use a Power 40-70 to avoid. The higher the required Power level to defend against, the more damaging the Rock and the higher the experience reward * Every 5th level has 3 combats (2 weak guardians, 1 level-increase-appropriate leader with more Stamina than the regular enemy on the next level). You are allowed to flee from the boss, but NOT from the Ogre Guardians. If you flee from the boss and then attack again you'll have to face two more Ogre Guardians before the boss * Level Skip -- ** requires navigation through a winding tunnel. At random you will encounter (one at a time) . If you're lucky enough you may get out without a single fight! ** bypass 2-6 levels (combats AND rewards, if any), but see Talk ** grants an additional general experience reward. So far the following rewards are known: 64, 96, 128 general experience * Additional Random Encounters. The Lords of Ogredom has the "Standard" random encounters (see here), in addition to the following: ** The spirit of a mysterious ogre tells you of a location you should find ** The same spirit changes the item you retrieve from that location ** Gollbrum, fight him for a special item (and experience) Ogre Lords' Stats Level Tested at MR Ogre Lord Guardian 1 Guardian 2 Name To Hit SP To Hit SP To Hit SP 5 90 Charakar 9+ 100 9+@80 110 9+@80 115 10 105 Ghirajaw 9+ 131 9+@85 120 9+@85 130 15 120 Arkenarag 9+ 163 9+@90 130 9+@90 145 20 135 Irth the Unbroken 9+ 194 9+@95 140 9+@95 160 25 150 Zurogun Griffonslayer 9+ 225 9+@100 150 9+@100 175 30 165 Togg Bloodmark 9+ 329 3+ 160 3+ 190 35 180 Warhand the Savage 9+ 373 3+ 170 3+ 205 40 195 Hagrummok 9+ 465 3+ 180 3+ 220 45 210 Dythmerim the Destroyer 9+ 515 3+ 190 3+ 235 50 225 Balgorom Stonelord 9+ 565 3+ 200E 3+ 250 55 240 Kendarugol Dreadspear 9+ 615E 210E 265E 60 255E Bluefang The Invincible 9+ 665E 220E 280E 65 270E Dru-Mir of Redleaf 9+ 715E 230E 295E 70 285E Ukkrid the Defiant 9+ 765E 240E 310E 75 300E Agrazbor Bonegrinder 9+ 815E 250E 325E 80 315 Nendrukk of Golmore 9+ 865 260E 340E Notes # The E after the numbers means it's an "estimate" that has not been confirmed yet. # The Ogre Lords' & Guardians' "to hit" values were tested at the MR values in the "Tested at MR" column. If a value is omitted it is because of uncertainty. If you want to help, but the table code is off-putting, see Talk # Please see Talk for the derivation and testing of 9+ MR values of the Ogre Lords. # The named Ogre Lords with guards apparently stop at level 80; level 85 has a single unnamed ogre who is 9+@327 to hit. Tips * See Key Concepts on the Challenges page for tips common to all Challenges. * The Level Skip for this challenge is not as disadvantageous as it is in The Bone Horde Challenge * If you Travel to a certain location, be sure you've got plenty of space in your inventory! Special Encounters See . Rewards (incomplete) * See Rewards on the Challenges page for rewards common to all Challenges. * For successfully using a power to avoid a rock: ** 4 XP for 40+ power needed ** 8 XP for 50+ or 55+ power needed ** 16 XP for 60+ or 65+ power needed ** 24 XP for 70+ power needed * Every 5th Level Attained: ** 24, 32, 48, or 64 general experience ** Significantly increased combat experience for the 3rd ogre in the level (up to 129 attested). Category:Partial items quests Category:Partial items quests